Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ben sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ben also earns a $$26$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ben wants to earn at least $$77$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ben will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ben wants to make at least $$77$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $77$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $77$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $26 \geq $77$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $77 - $26 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $51 $ $x \geq \dfrac{51}{9} \approx 5.67$ Since Ben cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.67$ up to $6$ Ben must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.